Mikey's Girlfriend
by xXDeathByCupCakeXx
Summary: What happens when Raph pushes Mikey over the limit about his 'imaginary' girlfriend? Only a drama that will inspired jealous and future regret of course.
1. Chapter 1

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not! There is no way a girl would date you Mikey!"

"Is to Raphael! Me and Hunter have been dating for two freaking months already dude!"

"Hunter? Hmmm...you sure she isn't really a guy?"

"YES! She is a girl! With boobs and everything!"

"Well, if she is dating you she must be ugly as fuck!" Raph laughed and was followed in his laughter by Leo and Don, who are overheard the argument.

"Shut up Raphael! Yes, I have a girlfriend. Yes, she is a REAL girl. Yes, she is hot..." Raph cut Mikey's rant short.

"Prove it..."

"I will, you are going to meet her tomorrow!"

"Just me? Why not everyone so we can have witnesses to your embarrassment"

"Fine! Bring anyone you like, it wouldn't change the fact that she is beautiful and MINE!"

Michelangelo storms up the stairs and slams his room door shut, leaving Raphael in a fit of laughter.

"Raph, I don't know why you are so mean to him."

"Aww shut up Leo, you laughed too. You know he doesn't have a girlfriend"

"That is besides the point"

"The point is he is imagining a girl"

"Perhaps you are jealous he has a relationship and you don't?"

"Shut up Donnie, you don't have one either"

"I would have had one if April didn't move away" Don pouts and crossed his arm. His two brothers burst into a fit of laugher.

"Well anyway, I just want to prove he is making this 'girlfriend' thing up."

"Well it if perfectly normal for a teenager to do that kind of thing Raph. I think I can remember you doing it once or twice?" Don grinned.

"Nope, never all my girls have been real!" Raph smirked, "so much for Mr. April-loves-me-but-is-too-scared-to-admit-it over there'' he points to Donatello with an evil smirk.

"Whatever! You are just being mean to Mikey and it's not fair! And leave April out of this!" Don replies as he stomps off to his lab, shutting the door behind him.

"I got to tell Casey about this. Bet he would love to meet Hunter"

"Raph for all we know Hunter could be real"

"And so is Santa..ho ho ho"

Raph smirked and walked to his room to call Casey.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow... this place looks so much different in the day time"

"Seems the same to me"

"No I said looked different not smelled different" the two teens who were holding hands both laughed at the joke.

"Don't worry, it will smell better when we get to my house babe"

"I know silly!"

"We really lucked up"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well babe, the fact you have a manhole in your backyard right under your window."

"It isn't under my window, you have to climb up like 2 or 3 stories"

"Yeah but I'ma ninja yo, got mad skills"

The girl covered up her mouth and giggled.

"Yeah Mr. Mad skills? Well thanks for letting me spend Fall Break with you."

"No problem babe anytime. Splinter is gone... We beats those alien brain things, hell I could use a Fall Break myself"

"Mmmhhmmmm, you sure could"

"Yeah, I will finally get to prove Raph wrong!"

"Gosh, he is such a jerk to you, sure you don't want me to beat him up?'

"Nah baby, I got it" Mikey winked at his girlfriend as they walked up to the door.

"Ready?"

"Uhh... do you think I look okay?"

"ANd when you ask me do you look okay, you know I'll say...when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while because you're amazing just the way you are..." Mikey sang which granted him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetheart"

"No problem babe"

"Hehe your blushing!"

"Come on already before they think I am talking to myself out here!" his light tone made her smile and nod.

* * *

Behind the door, Leo, Donnie, Casey and Raph sat on the couch and watched television.

"Well, I wish I betted Raph on the fact Mikey probably has a girlfriend.."

"Shut up Donnie! I said if he did she was ugly as fuck. And we have no idea what she looks like yet."

"Yeah man, boy couldn't lay a good-looking girl if it killed him. I mean what human would want me? Hell what turtle would want him?"

Casey high fived Raph.

"Shh.. here they come.." Leo said as the knob turned and the door gently opened.


	3. Chapter 3

The silver door knob turned as Mikey stepped in, leaving the door open for his girlfriend who refused to go inside unless she was introduced first. _'She is so fucking shy, how adorable'_ Mikey thinks as his feet come in contact with smooth hard wood floors.

"So where is you girlfriend?" Raph smirked, crossing his arms as he glared at the young turtle.

"She is outside, she wanted me to introduce her first.."

"Introduce her first? Likely story ...NOT!" Leo snickered

"Told you he couldn't get a girl" Casey laughed.

Mikey turned his head to look through the ajar door at his girlfriend, she was nervously holding her arms and looking down he could see she was biting her lip which meant she was either sad scared, nervous or embarrassed. He didn't care the fact was she was his to protect and if he could defend Shredder three fucking times and is no way he couldn't defend his girl.

"Shut up all of you!" his clenched his hands into fists, beautiful blue eyes turn into a dangerous shade of pure white as if he beckoned anyone to do something...to say something. Hunter saw his hands and his eyes change, she could help up look up at her brave boyfriend, joy filled her heart as a smile creep on her face. "Yes I have a girlfriend...no she didn't want to be introduced...I wanted her to because I want no I WILL protect her from anything..Shredder, her fears, the Foot..anything and guess what? Anything includes you all. Fuck with her if you want it will be the LAST thing you do.." he hisses his voice icy and full of venom. "Go on I triple dog dare you motherfuckers.."

As he continued hissing poison and threats he didn't notice the door closed. Nor the footsteps that come closer from behind. Nor the little giggle but he did notice her lips against his cheek and she threw her arms around him trying desperately to wrap them all the way. Her nose nuzzled against his cheeks as she peppered kisses in between silent whispers. Now the turtle were really bewildered. Their sweet brother who never showed bravery or anger just turned into a mixed of Leo and Raphael before their eyes. And when they were positive he might attack them all a girl walks in and kissed his cheek...and he calm down instantly..even giggled.

White eyes turned blue again and a smile widen the sea green coloured face. He wrapped his arm around the girl's waist careful not to bare too much strength on her gentle form. The girl smiled and looking at the teens on the couch. She seemed to know the lair inside and out like she been there before. She seemed to show no fear of the giant mutant turtles. She seemed to love the orange masked ninja who she just soothed with a kiss. She broke away from the embrace and stares to grab her bags that were by the door and calmly walk to the stair case.

"Mikey, I am going in our room to put my stuff up and get changed, okay?"

"Okay sweetheart take your time". She giggled nd turned to disappear in Mikey's room like she already knew where it was without asking. The teens eyes left the girl and focused on Mikey, who was smiling and looking like his old self.

"What's up bros?" he smiled as smile never leaving.


End file.
